


Oh Baby

by HomewardBones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fingering, Name Calling, No Plot, OR IS HE, Public Sex, Smut, dom!Dean, pure nasty, sam is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomewardBones/pseuds/HomewardBones
Summary: Got kinks? We have Dean Winchester, and Sam, too.Current Kink? Sex in the Impala!
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Oh Baby

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own Sam or Dean or anything in regards to Supernatural, I'm just a brat tryna be kinky on some Winchester boys, okay?

The engine of the Impala roared as Dean sped down a long stretch of empty highway. You three were headed back to the bunker after a long Wendigo hunt. It went pretty smooth as far as hunts go, no one got hurt too badly, mostly everyone was just exhausted. Sam was fast asleep with his head against the window, Dean was focused on driving and you were laid out in the backseat trying to get some rest, but all you could think about is Dean. You watched him drive often, you liked the way his hands held the steering wheel, kinda made your mind wander and wonder what it would be like if those hands were grabbing you in all the right places. _Fuck._ Your mind started wandering all over hell and creation, imagining his hands between your thighs, how rough they'd be from years of hunting and punching people. You started to squirm in your seat, dying for some kind of friction between your legs. Deans eyes looked in the rear view mirror to see you moving around. "You good back there. sweetheart?" he spoke softly.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't get comfy." You blurted out. His eyes narrowed at you but let it go for now. You swallowed hard wanting so badly to touch him or better yet, have him touch you. The best you could do though is strike up conversation and distract yourself from the growing heat between your legs. "Hey Dean?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you think we could find a rest stop soon, I need to stretch my legs I think."

"No problem, sweet heart, you okay? You seem on edge." He eyed you carefully, trying to read your face.

"I'm just a little wound up from this last hunt, I just need to blow of some steam." 

_Oh I got something you could blow, baby._ Dean thought, hoping you couldn't read minds. He thought about that low-cut tank top you were wearing underneath the red flannel he gave you before the hunt, and those tight dark blue jeans that hugged your ass just right. _Fuck me running_ He sighed softly for you not to hear, but you did, it made you sit up and lean in close to the back of his seat. 

"Something on your mind? You seem stressed too." You asked innocently enough, your breath tickling the back of his neck. He could feel the heat nearly burning him and his jeans got tighter around his crotch. Dean cleared his throat, "Nah, same as you, just need to blow off some steam, drink, punch someone, fuck a hot girl, y'know the normal shit." 

Your throat burned with jealousy when he mentioned fucking a hot girl, and your face may have betrayed you. 

"Y/n? You good?" 

"Yep, might go hit up a bar when we get home, find a hot guy to bang, y'know the normal shit." You slouched back in your seat and glared out the window, you heard Sam groan and shift in his seat before settling again and his snoring continued. 

"Well, I'm a hot guy and you're a hot girl, and I'm not a stupid as I look y/n, maybe we can help each other out?" Dean asked in that smug _I'm Dean Winchester_ tone.

"What? How?" You whispered, feeling the heat build back up between your legs, leaning forward again, your face inches away from his neck. His eyes darted to the rear view mirror and this time they were dark and full of lust, and as you met his he saw that your eyes looked just as hungry for him. 

_Damn I'd let you eat me alive if it meant I could kiss you right now._ He thought, shifting in his seat and white knuckling the steering wheel. 

You slid the flannel he'd given you slowly from your shoulders, at just the right angle so he could see you do it. He clenched his jar and tried to keep his eyes on the road and you at the same time. Once the flannel was off your shoulders you leaned forward and ghosted your lips over his neck right below his ear, sending shocks through him as he tried to focus on not crashing the car. "Fuck," He whispered as he started to grind his hips down into the seat. 

"Better find that rest stop soon Dean," You growled softly in his ear. 

Dean pressed the gas and sped down the highway with you softly biting his neck trying not to pull over on the side of the road, he wanted to rail you right then and there, your face pressed down into the seat of the impala, Sam and God as his witness. Like a mind reader you whispered in his ear again, "Face down ass up, Winchester? Like a bitch? A handful of my hair too? Me screaming your name? Is that what you want?" 

Without hesitation his hand reached back to your throat and grabbed tightly, pulling up closer to him, "Listen to me _sweetheart_ , keep this up and I'll make sure you can't walk for weeks. Now sit down, let me drive and be quiet." His voice stern, eyes dangerous, and he knew when he grabbed your throat that it was all over for you, you were putty in his hands, and soaked too. 

You sat back in your seat, and crossed your arms over your chest in annoyance, but as you looked out the window you felt a hand on your knee quickly snake it's way up your thigh, and before you could register what was happening you were pulled down low in your seat and Dean's hand made quick woke of your belt and the button to your jeans. 

"Off," He demanded lowly.

You quickly slid your jeans and soaked panties down as he squeezed your thigh and worked his way up to your wet folds. He slid two fingers in quickly and pushed them in and out at a rough pace. "Shhhh," he hushed you as to not wake Same.

You nodded, covering your mouth with one hand and grabbing at your breasts with the other. _Oh fuck me, that's hot_ Dean thought.

The used his thumb to aggressively circle your throbbing clit and his pushed his fingers deeper and deeper into you. You moaned ever so softly into your hand as you got closer to coming and Sam shifted in his seat again, Dean didn't stop though, this was too fucking hot to stop. At this point, he didn't even care if Sammy saw him fingering you, his mind was too clouded at the moment. You started to buck your hips into his hand to create more friction, arching your back up in pleasure as Dean's relentless finger fucking sent you over the edge and you came in his hand. You gasped softly for air after holding your breath to stay quiet. 

"Attagirl," Dean whispered pulling his hand back, licking some of the juices off of his fingers, and watching your chest rise and fall as you came down from your orgasm.

After a few minutes you pulled your jeans back up and slouched over in the seat until you felt the Impala come to a stop. "Still need to stretch your legs sweetheart?" Dean smirked turning to face you, but you were ready for him and when he turned your mouth was on his hungrily capturing his lips in a fiery kiss, damn near yanking him to the back seat. "Y/n, in front of Sam?" Dean whispered in between kisses and pulling your clothes off. "Fuck him, I want you, now." You demanded, yanking his jeans down allowing his rock hard dick to spring free. 

Dean grabbed your throat again and growled in your ear, "Don't ever say that again." 

Gasping for air, you knew exactly what he meant by that, and said it again. "Fuck. Sam." 

Dean wasted no time flipping you over and pushing your face down into the seat as he lined himself up with your entrance before ramming himself inside with no warning. You buried your face in the red flannel to keep yourself from screaming because Dean wouldn't give you time to adjust he just fucked you mercilessly, pounding into you over and over, the motion making the Impala rock. Dean's calloused hand digging into your hip, the other holding most of your hair, he fucked you like it was his last time on this planet. His cock hit deep within you and it felt like getting hit by a train with every thrust. He leaned down pressing his chest against your back and putting his mouth next to your ear, he could hear little whimpers and cries escaping your lips as he railed you. "Awww, is my little bitch crying? Good," He growled as he braced himself on the seat beneath you. "This is was little whores get when they tease me, is this what you want, sweetheart?" 

"Y-yes!" you whispered. You could feel the coil within you about to snap and you reached down to rub circles around your clit but Dean quickly pinned your hands down. "Nope, only I get to make you cum baby, and only I get to tell you when to cum, understand?" 

You nodded against the seat, Dean then yanked back on your hair hard and rammed into you harder than before, the lewd wet sounds of him fucking you and the slapping of skin growing louder as he was nearing his own orgasm, "Fuck baby, come for me, come for me you little bitch." He wasn't whispering anymore, as he felt your walls nearly cave in around his cock, sending his thrusts into overdrive as he filled you up with his cum before falling onto your back in a heap of sweat and hard panting. He eventually pulled out of you and held you close in his arms, "Baby we're gonna have to do this again sometime." 

"Y'think?" You chuckled softly, you both staring at each other, only wanting to drift of to sleep together.

Soon you heard shuffling up front and Sam groaned softly, "You two done yet?"


End file.
